It Hurts To Hide
by Affy Taffy
Summary: Bob Arkim runs from marines for a horrible crime or because they want to keep him safe from himself, but after jumping from island to island, he ends up in an island inside of a field that diables anyone from seeing inside of it from the outside. There, he learns that it is okay to tell others about your past, and that there are those out there to help you if you let them.
1. Bob and Yasopp

**I originally wasn't going to put this story on the site, but I thought I should put up another story. Please enjoy! I will continue with this story!**

* * *

Bob Arkim was sitting on a rock all alone in the forest of some island he did not know about. There was nothing around him but trees and rocks, along with the grass that glimmered with the sunlight that was able to pass through the expanding trees. He was holding a sniper gun, wore a blue and white striped shirt and jeans, but his right arm and leg were metal, and the right half of his head. He has sat there for a couple of days now, feeding on the mushrooms that lay around.

"What's the point," he said to himself. "I've been running away from the marines for such a long time, and yet they continue to look for me nonstop—"once again, there were gun shots after a couple of days of silence. Bob picked up his sniper slowly, and shot in the direction of the marines as he walked away and didn't start running until he could see them in the distance.

"Bob Arkim of the West Blue, we are trying to nicely ask of you to stop and come with us," a marine called out. "We want to do this as harmless as we can, and the only way that we can see this happening is if you come quiet." Another marine falls from being shot and Bob continues to run until he got to the shores of the island. He jumped to the water after making his feet become a little rowboat as he floated away, with his arm turning into an oar to paddle away at great speeds. The marines when they ran to the shore, they ran to their ships that were not too far away and started chasing him down, but when they set out into the seas, they could not see him.

* * *

"Where is this," Bob continued to ask himself as he entered waters that were not familiar to him. He looked over to an island that was not too far away from where he floated and started paddling over. As he got closer, he noticed it was another one of those islands that just looked like an island, yet it was only just a huge rock. Annoyed, he continued to go on through the waters away from where he just was for many more hours, when he feels something strange go through him as if he was going through an invisible field that was meant to hide an island. He continued going through it, and ends up in a storm. Struggling, he paddled his way on until he noticed an island in the distance and headed for it. After what seemed like forever, he arrived at the deserted island, where there were ruins everywhere within the trees that spread all about the island. The island wasn't very big, but it could fit a good hundred people on it if there were people that settled on the flat island. Bob made his feet back to normal with his metal left right and his arms went back to normal as well, even his right metal arm. He walked into an archway into the ruins as if this used to be a town full of housing and sorts, but vines climbed throughout every house, every rock and stone, and plants and animals of all sorts lived within the ruins and all about. Bob walked around to look for an idea of what to do with this island, and what this island was like, but it's not like there was anyone on the island to tell him about any such things.

"Where is some kind of markings in these houses or something?" Bob murmured to himself. "I need to know if it is safe to be here and not be disturbed by anything mysterious." Almost suddenly, after walking around for such a long time, he finds a mini tree house in the distance, and walks over to it.

_Who else is here_, Bob thought to himself. _Does this person know anything about this island?_He walked into the little tree house, but found no one in it, but there was a fire in a handmade chimney like it was just made. Until the night rose, Bob had left his discovery and looked around the island once more, but found nothing else. When he got back, he heard a voice and some creature making noises. Slowly, Bob walked into the tree house to notice a man with a long nose and clothing that was used to carry around items and stuff, holding a little creature all fuzzy and blue. The man looked over to Bob with a large smile on his face.

"Well well well, a visitor! How are you, young fellow," he began. "What's your name?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Bob pointed out. "I just want to know more about this island so I can find out if it is safe to stay on this island or not." Disappointed, the man walked to a nearby table.

"I have been traveling for a long time. I only get here not too long ago just for a little break that I didn't plan on doing. I have been running around and sailing around, but I feel like you want to stay here forever until marines come, don't you?" Bob just looks up to him then back to playing around with the branches and wood that lay around him. "I guess I'll tell you about me if you won't say anything. I'm Yasopp, a pirate on a journey with the rest of a crew and a captain, but I fell off of the ship and ended up here, but I'm glad that I did because—" Bob cut him off before he could say anymore, which scared the little creature as it randomly becomes a deeper shade of blue.

"I don't care about how you got here or anything. I just want to know if I can be on this island without any troubles." Yasopp gave out a disappointed sigh.

"Fine. All I can tell you is that this island is not being used by any humans except me and you, and I don't' mind if you stay here since I'm not planning on staying for too long otherwise my captain will get angry at me." Bob leaves the tree house and had been… attempting to make a tree house. He gathered wood, logs and branches and tried to get it to work but failed.

"Do you want—"before Yasopp could ask if he wanted him to help, Bob cuts him off.

"I don't want anyone to help me out with this! Can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to be with anyone right now!" Trying to be understanding, Yasopp left him is as he continued to attempt to make a tree house. Once it got really dark, while Yasopp was sitting in his tree house with the same little creature, which was now a lighter shade of blue, almost a sort of orange color on the tail and feet. Bob stormed inside with twigs and leaves stuck on him. Yasopp just calmly points over to a spot on the other side of the house as happily as he could act, and he storms over and lies down as to sleep. Yasopp watches him lay there, petting his little creature. Eventually, he lays his head on the table after putting the creature on the table to the side and goes to sleep as well.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think about the beginning of this Fan fiction, and Review! This chapter is short (in my opinion), but I will hopefully make the chapters to come much longer than this! Let me know what you think about this so far and if you have suggestions or ideas that I could put in here!**


	2. Frank the Jousho

The morning came, and Yasopp was holding his head up with his hands at the table he slept at, looking at where Bob was before he left to continue working on attempting to make his own tree house. The little creature was on all four, leaning on him.

"What is with that boy," Yasopp told himself out loud, but then turned to the creature and was talking to it. "He just doesn't understand how to handle himself, Frank." The creature, Frank, just looks up at him, blue all over. This creature is one that is endangered, very few left in the world. These creatures used to roam the world together, migrate, and learn much. These creatures look for a human to be its caretaker, and stay with them or do what they want him or her to do forever. These creatures could be known as immortal, for they only die when something kills them other than itself. The reason behind the colors that these things change into all is based on how they feel, but when they have a caretaker, the color is how that person is feeling: red is anger, orange is excitement, yellow is happiness, green is jealousy, blue is sad, purple is nervous, black is darkness, and white is pure. When they are at a distance from their master, they will show their emotions with the color and not their master's. They have four feet, but can use their front two feet as hands as well, little round ears, a flat face and a circle on the stomach of these creatures. They are called Jousho, but this one's name was Frank. "Go help him out," Yasopp said as he continued to watch Bob try to make his little house alone. He then looked at his Jousho, who went purple, then went over to where Bob was making his little home: it was quite a ways from where Yasopp made his tree house, on the other side of the woods that was located on this part of the island.

* * *

Bob was still trying to work with the base of the floor that he wants to make, but the wood he had found lying around had been of no help for him, and he had nothing to help him nail in the wood onto the tree or onto other wood. He had no idea of how to make a tree house, but wanted to do it alone and quickly since in the distance it looked like there was a bad storm that was coming up. Bob continued to work and work on trying to make the tree house work and stand, but it would continuously fall and break. Soon enough, Frank had found Bob and was a dark shade of purple.

"What do you want," Bob asked him. "I already told you and that person that I don't want any help from you people." Frank continued to sit there, waiting to figure out what he should do. "Get out of here," Bob began picking up a couple things of wood and was swinging them at the poor little Jousho. The little creature was starting to lose the blue from the purple, making him turn into the color Red. After some time of being swung at with wood, the Jousho was solid red, and began to grow in its size. Bob finally realized that it was growing very slowly, but continued to attack it. Eventually the Jousho began attacking back, a mix of red and black all over him. Bob decided that this was a problem and tried to run away, but the Jousho's hands were now big enough to get a grip of Bob and drag him away, back towards the tree house.

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Yasopp was furious, still petting the now blue and black Jousho as Bob was tied up the tree in the center of the tree house.

"I already said I didn't want you two to help me out with it."

"I don't care! These things are almost extinct, and you could have killed him or have made him so angry that he could have lost his mind and make a rampage over the world and destroy everything!"

"So what," Bob said. Yasopp just stared at him.

"You don't care," Yasopp repeated him. "Why wouldn't you care about it?"

"They don't care about me whatsoever. All they do is chase me and try to kill me," Bob snapped, but it didn't affect Yasopp.

"Have you ever tried to understand the world?"

"No." Yasopp just stood there. Finally, he walked out of the tree house, leaving Frank to watch Bob, who glared back.

"Now what do you want," Bob complained to Frank.

Bob was half asleep when he heard Yasopp return.

"What have you been doing for so long in that storm," Bob said.

"Why would you care about what I do," Yasopp said, which struck at Bob. Frank then cut the ropes that held Bob bound, and he ran out of the house. "He won't learn, will he," Yasopp asked Frank as it looked back at him, turning blue as usual when he was around his master. When Bob arrived at the area where he was going to make his tree house, the whole area was clean and there was a tree house up, but what surprised Bob was that it was _exactly_ how he wanted to build it like and as.

* * *

_**The emotions list for Jousho:**_

**Red** ange  
**Orange** excited  
**Yellow** happy  
**Green** jealous  
**Blue** sad  
**Purple** nervous  
**Black** darkness  
**White** pure


	3. Blue, the Sadness

When morning came yet again, for the third time now, Bob had sped over to see Yasopp and Frank in a furious way.

"I thought I explained to you guys that I didn't want any help!" Yasopp just sighs with Frank turning a reddish black again.

"You can't freaking build a tree house, so I made it for you to help you just chill," he said trying to stay calm but Bob was too furious.

"I can make one myself without anyone's help," Bob snapped. "I don't need some adult and thing to help me live on an island." Frank was about to go big again but Yasopp put his hand on top of its head forcefully to prevent it from growing or doing anything.

"Then why couldn't you?" Bob stood there as Yasopp looked into his eyes. "Obviously you can't. Neither can you actually chill the way you are."

"Oh, so now you are trying to be my mommy? I don't need one! I'm no kid!"

"Everyone is a child or a kid. You have parents, and that makes you a kid."

"I have no parents," Bob said, but Yasopp continued to look into his eyes.

"You do. It is pointless to try to hide anything away from me," Yasopp said very calmly. "If I can snipe things from afar, then I can snipe into your eyes and see your pain."

"You're full of jokes," Bob said in disgust and starts walking away.

"Would you rather I break apart your little tree house? Is that a joke to you?"

"I don't give any crap if you were to break it up. I don't need your help."

"Then take it apart," Yasopp pointed out. "If it only angers you then go do so." Bob stood there not sure of what to do due to trying to think up something to say back at him. "I saw that you were actually thankful that I made that house. You need someone to help you overcome this pain that you have."

"Shut it," Bob snapped and left the tree house. Frank just now started changing from the reddish black to the normal blue color he usually was and looked up at Yasopp.

"He'll understand soon," he told Frank. "It'll just take some time."

* * *

After a week of sitting in the tree house that Yasopp had made for him, Bob had been moving things around, making a little food storage using the fruit and such that lay around the island, although there wasn't too much. Luckily, Bob had remembered that he had some stuff such as seeds in his little bag that he had brought with him and was planting them. He tried making the house bigger, more comfortable, little furniture, and other things. All week, though, Bob couldn't get Yasopp out of his head.

_Why would he give a bull about me,_ Bob asked himself. _He knows nothing of me and I want to be alone and yet he continues to come at me and convince me that hiding isn't the best way,_ he thought in disgust. _He doesn't understand me whatsoever and never will. Everything will all change and be good again once I have been along and away from everyone of the world for a while. _He was putting down his bag when it fell down the trap door entrance thing down below him. Sighing, he jumped down to get it and when he picked it up, there was a deep black creature that came charging at him. Bob was about to run but told himself he is not a coward and can handle things along. So his arm changed from just an arm into an arm full of guns pointing out of his hand, but before he could do anything something had shot the creature already with some sleeping dart. There was nothing around Bob that showed him who did this, but it came to mind when he remembered the only person that he knows that is standing on this island. He furiously looked at the creature then ran towards Yasopp's tree house. When he got there, he was holding a sniper gun and some sleeping darts.

"I didn't need your—"

"I don't care what you have to say," Yasopp snapped. "I only care about your life and keeping safe from creatures such as that, even though that was the Jousho that haunts this island."

"And you did nothing about it before?"

"No I didn't because I didn't see it fit to take it down."

"You 'protect' me then say that you won't kill it?"

"It's a Jousho. I'm not going to kill something so precious and endangered."

"Then why bother helping me?"

"Because I don't want you dying."

"And what is the reason for you to not want me to die?" Bob said as if to throw Yasopp off guard but failed.

"I care about everyone that I meet. I don't just let people die." Annoyed, Bob storms away from the tree house and heads back to 'his' tree house.

* * *

Night came, and the howl of the haunting Jousho comes again, and Bob heads outside after looking through the 'windows' to make sure it wasn't too close. Just as Bob stepped farther away from the house, the Jousho finally charges from the trees and topples over Bob, who attacks back, but he couldn't change his arm into any sort of weapon. The Jousho noticed that Bob was trying to do so, and laughed.

"You can't use such Devil Fruits with me around!" Shocked that it spoke, Bob tried to crawl away on his back, but failed miserably. The Jousho raised a paw and was about to strike Bob when it stops. It was looking into Bob's eyes. It started to shrink and loose its red color, but the black stayed as the red changed into a blue color.

"Why are you now just shrinking? Why aren't you killing me," Bob said in disgust and anger, but the Jousho stood on two paws and cried.

"I haven't met anyone that has so much pain as you, or is so sad and depressed," it said, tears pouring out of its eyes continuously. Bob feeling sorry for it, though angry about it talking about his pain, he picked it up and carried him in 'his' tree house to shelter it, then fell asleep as the sun arose.


End file.
